


Open Your Eyes

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Ten, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Johnny has long hair, Johnyong, Lucten, M/M, johnny and ten are really fucking cute but shit happens I guess, johnny is a clingy wolf, johnten, smut with feelings, ten is an anxious cat, there is a ship/realationship missing cause that would be spoilers, wolf Johnny, yumark will get occasional side chapters cause they're cute asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Life is inconsistent and uncertain; A forever changing ripple of events that eventually map out a constellation, the good and bad weaving together a story that could have an infinite number of possibilities. This is the story of two paths that intertwine, a one-night-stand creating an inevitable fate that will always bring them back together.OrAfter Ten and Johnny spend a night together, their lives are completely altered, always coming back to each other even though they hate each other… A simple misunderstanding? Hate-sex? Who will have the last word?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, taeyong - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	Open Your Eyes

_Winter: “I fell in the ocean, that is you. Deeper, Deeper, I can’t escape.”_

The cigarette dropped from between frozen fingers, sparks of fiery orange embers shattering against the cool concrete, the heel of Gucci loafers crushing the embers as he sighed in defeat. He breathed on his cold hands before shoving them back into the pockets of his cashmere trench coat while he stared at the bar sign that was light up from across the street.

_‘Hoppy stout lounge’_

This was surely the place that his best friend, yangyang told him about, a bar that was well known for discreet hook-ups of an affair. This was the ultimate low for the spoiled, selfish cat, tail swiping angrily behind him while he stared at the bar from across the stretch. He must have looked like some creep by now, lurking cautiously in the dark shadows, persuading himself to go inside the bar and take home a stranger. A simple one-night-stand, something that anyone could do.

Ten was no stranger to classic late-night hook-ups, but it had always been with one person that he had known and trusted for years. Not from some grubby bar that was probably a nesting ground for sexual infections and cheap affairs. Yangyang had already tested positive for chlamydia twice this year from random hook-ups, his lack of condoms and knowledge on sexual safety was to blame, he knew that anyone could be manipulative to lie about it, he was just lucky enough to never have caught anything.

He jumped at the sudden buzzing of his phone in his jean pockets, fishing it out and looking at the caller ID. Speaking of the devil himself.

“Hello?” Ten answered, pulling the phone closer to his ear before the latter could respond.

“Whatcha up too?”

“Standing outside of that damn bar..”

“Woah! I didn’t think you’d do it, you’re always on about your stupid high-class standards and only fucking around with that rich asshole.”

“Hey, Yangyang?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up-”

“Harsh, man,” Yangyang chuckled out through the phone speaker, knowing full well that his best friend spoke with words endearment, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Yeah, and what wouldn’t you do,” Ten sighed, “I’m hanging up now. Just remember to keep your phone close in case something fucked happens okay?”

“Of course, Ten. If you aren’t doing the walk of shame by sunrise then I’ll notify the authorities just for you princess.”

Ten rolled his eyes as he ended the phone call, shoving the black phone back into his jean pocket.

“Don’t do anything you wouldn’t do,” Ten scoffed to himself, knowing full well there was a very, very small list of things that Yangyang would not do. He was scandalous in every way possible, the thin walls of their shared apartment relaying everything above his bed-frame, as well as the burdensome fact that Yangyang was a kiss-and-tell kind of person, he found a weird sense joy in telling people the things his body was made to do, the amount of abuse it could take as if it was some bragging right. Sure sex was kind of cool, but it wasn’t nearly as mind-blowing as Yangyang made it out to be.

Ten took one last breath of cold winter air before he finally took a step forward, stepping off the frost-covered sidewalk. Beginning his defeated journey into the warm building, the smell of different perfumes, body odors and brands of the liquor burning at his sensitive nose. Stomach twisting at the mixture that was less than pleasant. Ten hated large crowds, especially loud busy places like bars, and hated that he couldn't just shut off his nose from smelling everything tenfold.

A blond bartender towered over the dark wood bar counter, his hair pulled back into a loose-messy ponytail, how his hair even manages to be held out of his face was some sort of miracle, the delicate strands strategically placed on either side of his circular face, hair parted in the middle, but it was a middle part that some would define as sexy. The most prominent feature was the large, wide-set, pointed ears that here mixed in within the golden strands. A wolf. They weren’t a rare breed, nearly eighty percent of the bar were wolves from what Ten would tell, but this was by far the prettiest wolf that Ten had ever laid his eyes on.

He carried on, sitting down on one of the plush-leather bar stools. One foot resting on the metal bar support the bar-stool offered, a form of stability while he sat on the hazardous wobbly stool that was much too tall for him. Ten wasn't short by any means, this bar was just super-sized.

"What's your order?" The blond-boy spoke, leaning over the counter, eyes watching Ten while he waited for a response.

"What's good?"

"Everything, cause I'm the one making it," He smiled brightly, a toothy-grin on full display at this lame attempt to make him sound much cooler than he was.

"I'll take your word for it," The cat smiled slyly, playing into the wolf's already boisterous ego, "Then surprise me."

The wolf smiled warmly while nodding his head and turning around at the bar to reach for one of the tall glasses that sat perfectly in place with the others, Ten found himself directly looking down at the wolves very noticeable ass, the tight black dress pants accentuating the obvious round shape. A full handful maybe even two of just pure cake. He grabbed a shaker and began to pour the ingredients for the 'surprise' drink, ice, vodka, gin, white rum, white tequila, triple sec, and a squeeze of lemon before the liquor before shaking, veiny hands gripping tight on the fogging metal. Ten knew that shaking was a lot more than just shaking a container, mixing the liquids, it was an art of knowing the different temperatures and techniques of shaking, this bartender was clearly trained in what he did.

There was also the added scenery of the wolf’s ass bouncing, jiggling in his tight pants with each shake, a definite bubble butt. He wasn't the epitome of perfection by any means, there were also noticeable flaws in the wolf, but not ones that would be noticed by a first glance. He could see that the bartender didn't sleep often, evidence dark bags haunting his creamy chocolate eyes. A small circular scar under his lip probably from some sort of teenage rebellion that he would surely be reminded of each time he looked in the mirror. And the faint bruising on his neck that was already starting to heal, specks of popped blood vessels and browned skin an obvious love bite from a former sexual encounter.

"Here you go, a refreshing-"

"Long Island iced tea."

"Hmm.You know your liquor.”

The wolf offered another small smile, eyes slowly dragging up and down the cat before shaking his head with a smile and turning away to take another order. The bar wasn’t particularly busy, but there were enough people to keep the cat on high-alert. The last thing he needed was his drink getting spiked or worse getting cornered by someone… Ten wasn’t exactly the strong type, in athletic performance, he was an absolute unit, but when it came to brute force and muscle that was a whole different ball-park. The safest place was the bar, bubble-butt wolf included in that conclusion.

“Hey,” A deep voice spoke, a warm body sliding into the bar-stool next to the cat, an overwhelming gust of Versace eros filling the entirety of the bar sitting area.

An unforgettable signature scent and usually was worn to captivate the people around you, but when it came to the cat’s sensitive nose the cologne was gut-wrenching at best, causing an instant migraine to form above his furrowed brows.

Ten looked up from his drink, eyes skimming over the dark-haired man that was sitting side-way on his stool, fighting the urge to scowl at the obviously drunk intruder. How did Yangyang do this every weekend? Weeding out the potential suitors from the creeps that could give a cockroach a fearful fright.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” The man leaned forward, slobbery tongue running over his bottom lip, elbow perched on the bar counter as he invaded the cat's personal space further.

Ten smiled, tilting his head to the side while he took in the man’s features, he was definitely pretty. Someone that was used to getting what they wanted from people, he could tell from the way that he held himself without a care in the world, “I’m just getting a drink. What brings you here?”

“It’s the best place in town to pick up pretty whores,” The man smiled widely, eyes crinkling with crow’s feet. Flashy perfect teeth on the display, revealing the hideous scent of alcohol that had been masked by the pungent cologne. “And you’re really pretty.”

“Yeah, I’m told that often.” Ten answered confidently, turning his attention back to his sweet drink, leaning his head forward to encapture the blue straw between his lips.

“Why are you drinking that sissy drink? You should let me buy you the nicest bourbon this place has to offer,” The man carried on, uselessly rambling on about how he could buy the entire bar and more in a failed attempt to impress the cat.

Ten could feel his tail flicking in wistful swipes behind him while he tried to shrug off the rambling man that was making him physically sick. Coming to this dreadful bar was an utter mistake, he wasn’t Yangyang. The thought of a one-night stand made him sick, there was no shame to it.

But wasn’t sex supposed to be shared between to people that like each other? Or maybe that was just a warped idea that had been drilled in his head. His crush and friend with benefits who didn’t return his calls should have been enough to prove that sex was more than just something shared with people in love.

Maybe he had convinced himself somewhere along the line that he could make him jealous, make him realize that Ten wasn’t going to wait around for the phone to ring anymore. Maybe he thought he could move on by getting lost in someone else's bed.

“Are you even listening to me?” The man howled, feet crashing to the ground as he rose up from the bar stool.

“Not really,” Ten answered truthfully, biting at the straw that rested on his lips, “You lost my attention the moment you invaded my space and began flashing around your bank account as if that would somehow make you more desirable.”

“You think you’re better than me?” The man sneered, “Pathetic, you’re the one who’s missing out.”

The man huffed angrily, turning to step away from the bar, muttering curses under his breath. Ten sighed, sinking further into the bar-stool. That was a close call that could have gone south fast when alcohol is involved, people are unpredictable, even to the cat who had always been fascinated with psychology since he was young, roughly starting in middle school. But learning to read people had only left Ten with more heartbreak than necessary in his twenty-two years of existence.

Ten continued to sip on his drink, admiring the taste that lingered on his warming taste-buds. The alcohol was cooled to the perfect temperature that made for a lovely taste paired with the sweet coke. Ten sat on the stool, weighing out his options, he certainly wasn’t friendly enough for these kinds of encounters, not without at least a few drinks coursing through his veins, but that only increased his chances of running into a problem.

He hated that he was an over-thinker, analyzing every harmful situation and avoiding it with at least a meter stick of space between still between the danger and him.

“What’s your name?” The wolf interrogated, tawny-blond ears twitching ever so slightly while he dried a beer glass with a dish towel, a single strand of blond hair falling down over his face.

“Ten.”

“Johnny,” He answered back, blowing the invasive golden strands out of his vision, “You are aware what this bar has a reputation for, yah?”

“Yeah,” Ten admitted, eyes dragging from the bartender down to his nearly empty long island. “I’ve heard about it from a few people. But, it’s a lot different than I expected.”

“Listen, every bar is always the same, you’re always going to find people using liquid courage to take someone home, or say the things they couldn’t while sober." Johnny spoke while continuing to dry the glasses, cautiously drying every dot of longer water, "But I'm guessing by the way that you talked to our most successful hook-up regular, you aren't really all that interested in a meaningless hook-up.”

“And something tells me that you spend a lot of time eavesdropping on customers,” Ten smiled, a genuine-warm-hearted smile that made his chest feel tight and hot, but maybe that was just the liquor finally settling in.

Johnny smirked, “Mhm.”

"I'm looking for something, but it wasn't that loser. He must tip well for you to go along with his prosperity scam."

"How the hell did you know about that?" Johnny's lips parted in surprise, ears perked forward.

"A wild guess—"

"Student loans make funds tight, so yeah I’m guilty of earning an extra twenty here and there to trick some people who can't taste the difference between bourbons, just happens sometimes."

"It's kind of smart, but his cologne was the real give away."

"I hate that shit," Johnny whined, nose scrunching up as he shook his head, "It smells awful."

Ten nodded, slurping the bottom of his drink. A pout following as he realized his drink was now empty. He contemplated another drink, but that left a gateway for another awkward encounter with some drunk he couldn't stand.

"Another?"

"No, I'm gonna head out."

"Let me make you something on the house. In return just stay a little while longer."

"Slow night?"

"Painfully."

The dark-haired cat nodded slowly, sliding the now empty glass forward. A hand gripped around the base, plucking out the straw and tossing it a waste bin that was harbored underneath the counter top, tilting the cup, ice chunks falling into the stainless steel sink, the glass is set aside for later. The same process from early being repeated, clean glass, ice, liquor, shake, jiggle, pour-over, lemon slice on the rim, and lastly a red straw. Condensation formed around the base of the glass as it slid forward.

“What’s that one?” Johnny questioned, leaning forward into the counter.

“Shirley Temple, dirty.” Ten leaned forward, tongue curling over the red straw before his lips, watching the blond-wolf slowly. The subtle warmth in his chest growing and expanding, was it that he felt nervous having the chocolate eyes watching him?

“Hmm, see you’re entertaining.”

Ten smiled softly, fingers anxiously tapping the straw that was bitten between his teeth. He could tell that Johnny was being genuine, a simple person just trying to get through another boring work shift. Many customers came and went, sitting back at their tables or leaving with someone else. The chattering of people seemed to dissipate rapidly, it was hardly even midnight and the bar was practically empty, one remaining couple lingering in one of the booth seats, sipping on a glass of pinot noir and laughing at each other’s horrible jokes.

“Is it always so empty here?”

“Mmm, depends on the night. But we are a lounge, typically more classy than a bar, so people come to pick their targets and leave. The only time it’s really rowdy is when it’s sports night or some of my frat brothers show up.”

“You’re a part of a frat?”

“Mhm, Nu Chi Theta, we aren’t a huge fraternity compared to the others at our school or the legendary ones you hear about, but we’re pretty cool.”

“You just don’t seem like the frat type, no offence.”

Johnny shrugged, “It’s cheaper than living off-campus, and it’s kind of nice having a weird brotherhood cult, the guys are all really nice and helpful when it comes to studying, something about working together gives us more time for partying.”

“What university?”

“CCU.”

“Hmm,” Ten smiled, continuing to chew on his straw. “That makes more sense. My roommate goes to CCU and has mentioned that frat name before so it was kind of familiar, I’ve only been taking extra art classes there until I’m ready to fully enroll, so I’m not familiar with any of the frats.”

“An artist? Can I see your work?”

“Mm, I don’t show strangers my work. It tends to get a strange reaction. What is your major?”

“English language and Literature, the handsome novelist-bartender duo just has a nice ring to it you know?” Johnny smiled, another annoying strand of golden hair falling down in front of his vision. “And I bet your art isn’t weird, it’s just being read the wrong way. We as artists often have our creations misunderstood.”

“It does have a nice ring to it,” Ten agreed, imagining the blond wolf working hard at his computer in one of the booths, compiling a novel of words while running a legitimate business. Most likely over-hearing the stories of others and subconsciously blending them into his own words. “It’s a fool-proof plan, most novelists go in blind without a back-up for when they fail at first.”

“Mhm! I’ve thought it all through,” Johnny smiled again, teeth fully on display once again. “What about you? You got any big plans?”

Ten continued to stare, the warmth in his chest continuing to bubble as he stared at the welcoming, genuine smile. The wolf was such a happy creature, filled with an abundance of love and warmth, it only made sense that the cold cat wanted to curl up into him and steal his warmth.  
“Not really, haven't thought much about the future.” Ten lied, taking another sip of his beverage until the straw slurped at nothing. Two drinks down.

“What did you think of that drink?”

“It was nice.”

“Want another?”

“Mmm, maybe a glass of water? I’m not a big drinker.”

This time Ten was telling the truth, alcohol was fine and even tasted nice occasionally. But you would never catch him drinking until his vision was blurred or worse until he was sick, that mere thought alone made his stomach twist anxiously.  
Johnny nodded, taking away the glass and repeating the same process but this time with a glass of water and dropped a yellow straw into the drink, “You seem to like chewing on them.”

“Nervous habit,” Ten chuckled, instant regret setting in as he took the straw between his fingers.

“So, you’re nervous? Is it because I’m a total babe?”

Another toothy heart-accelerating smile. Fuck, was this what gay panic felt like? Ten’s heart racing in his chest, panic setting in that Johnny really was a total babe, and he looked really fucking kiss-able right now. Ten sipped on the ice water, blinking down at the clear cubes floating in the water, trying to coax the burn in his cheeks to disappear.

“Maybe a little bit," Ten mumbled, staring down at his drink.

Why was his body reacting this way, always betraying him at the worst of times, heating from the inside out, acting all shy and giddy, like some school-kid seeing their crush in the hallway?

“One second,” Johnny spoke quickly, stepping over to the till where the bubbly couple was standing, giggling into each other.

Ten nodded slowly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping on the screen. 3 new messages flashed over his default wallpaper. He typed in his four-digit pin and stared down at the texts. A scowl forming on his face at the two messengers.

[ Yangyang ] : How’s it going? Any potential hotties?

[ Yangyang ] : Please just try and have fun, okay? Even if you don’t sleep with anyone you can’t be sitting at home waiting for Lucas to text you.

[ Lucas ] : Hey, you awake?

The universal message that always brought Ten right back to square one, the cliche ‘you awake’ line that always led to a shameful late-night hook-up. He almost answered the message… almost typed out his signature, ‘yeah, want to come over’ that was until the smiling wolf closed the register and said a farewell to the last customer.

Ten shoved his phone back into his pocket, leaving all the messages on reading, his ringer turned off.

“Well that was probably the last customer for the night,” Johnny sank into the counter bar, “People don’t usually come in any later than midnight.”

“Do you get to close up early then?”

“Mmm, In theory, I could but the owner gets pretty upset when she can’t pay me for a full shift, she’s really nice and worries about my student debt,” Johnny picked up the dishrag, continuing to dry the glasses on the counter. “I usually like to take this time to study or do inventory, boss prefers to do all the cleaning before she opens.”  
“Sounds like you have a good boss,” Ten smiled, “This must be a good gig.”

“Oh yeah, it’s like really great. One day I’ll own a cool place like this and name it Cupid's lounge because everyone will come for my steamy romance novels and delicious drinks.”

Ten chuckled, “Wow, you really have your life planned out.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Johnny reached up to scratch the back of his head, “I’ve been working on the whole over-sharing thing, but it’s not quite working.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Ten’s eyes widened, “I was just admiring how you have a plan. It sounds nice.”

“Hey, you got plans after two?” Johnny smiled, “All my frat brothers are at some party and you look like you need an escape.”

“Not really, but um we don’t really know each other.”

“Relax,” The wolf chuckled, “There is a park a few blocks away that has some slides and swings calling our names.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The last hour was spent laughing at each other's horrible jokes while getting all the useless small talk out of the way. Ten found his chest hurting from laughing, lips pulled in a never-ending smile. Cheek muscles starting to burn from actually being used. Happiness, comfort, and warmth were all such foreign emotions for the cat, but right now he could stop the infectious drug the wolf was pouring into him.

He could really get used to this.

~ 

“I have an extra hoodie in my bag, do you want it?” Johnny questioned, looking over at the teeth-chattering cat.

“I’m wearing a cashmere trench coat,” Ten pointed out.

“Mhm, and your teeth are still chattering. Just put on my sweater so you can use the hood to protect your ears,” Johnny dropped the backpack that was slung over one shoulder, unzipping the black bag and pulling out a large yellow CCU sweat-shirt, with their frat name embroidered underneath the school name.

Ten sighed but slipped the giant sweatshirt over top of his black trench coat. The bottom of his coat showed past the bright mustard yellow sweater. “This probably looks ridiculous.”

Johnny huffed stepping in front of the cat, pulling the hood over his head and tucking his black hair into the yellow fabric, “Who cares how it looks as long as you're warm. And if it makes you feel any better, you still look hot even in a gaudy yellow sweatshirt.”

“Thanks,” Ten mumbled, reddened cheeks hidden by the horrible street lighting.

Johnny stepped to the side, shuffling his backpack over his shoulder before continuing down the room. A dark grey sweater covered his upper half, dress pants still tightly formed to his lower half. Ten waddled behind, feeling slightly inferior to the large wolf, completely drowned out in the yellow mess of fabric, but he was undeniably a lot warmer while they walked in silence until a park came into view.

“It’s been years since I’ve stepped foot in a park,” Ten announced excitedly, flapping the yellow sleeves into the air, eyeing down the merry-go-around, the metal contraption glistening under the singular streetlamp that lit up the eerie-looking park, that was rather small. One swingset off to the side and a wooden castle that had two dangerous-looking slides, along with a few animals shaped rockers and a metal merry-go-round.

“Really? Parks are essential to happiness. You really don’t look at a park and want to go play again like when you were a kid?”

“I didn’t have a playground growing up,” Ten confessed, “So my park experiences were pretty limited.”

Johnny turned around, his face completely dead-pan, “You know I would act surprised, but it makes a lot of sense.”

“What makes sense?”

“Nothing.”

Ten scowled at the wolf who had already turned around began walking in long strides to the gravel park. This park must have been really old, a relic to how parks used to be, falling and getting a knee or face full of gravel, wood splinters, and the burn of hot metal. It was a shame knowing that Ten wouldn’t know any of these nostalgic things that were just imprinted in the back of all children's minds.

“Slide race?” Johnny questioned, dropping his backpack onto the ground looking back at the cat.

Ten nodded his head, a smile tugging at his lips, eyes sparkling with excitement.

And then there were two grown men climbing up onto the child-size equipment, Ten climbing up the wooden platforms, Johnny climbing up the slanted rock climber wall, hands gripped tightly onto the frayed rope. Ten had beaten Johnny, standing at the top of the castle, laughing at the wolf who struggled to climb up the rock climb with the wobbling rope until he gave up using only the coloured shapes, the next struggle was fitting through the child-sized hole in the metal railings.

“Damn, they make these things small,” Johnny huffed, effortlessly climbing over the railing instead of cramming his body through the small hole.

“You’re just tall,” Ten countered.

“Well, not everyone can be cute and dainty like you,” Johnny whined, readying himself at the top of the left slide, wiggling his ass between the metal two-inch railings.

Ten almost lost it, head-turning to the side while he panicked in silence. How the fuck was Johnny so fucking cute?

“You coming?”

Ten plopped himself down at the right slide, feet dangling down the metal slice, their backs faced to eachother while Johnny counted down, and they were off sliding down the twirling inward slide. Ten winced as his hip hit the curve of the slide, reaching the bottom of the slide quickly than he had expected.  
An awful sound screeching sound followed by feet hitting the metal slide, the cat looked up to see the wolf pouting and scooching himself down the slide.

“This slide wack,” Johnny whined, reaching the bottom and kicking his shoes in the gravel.

“They are, swing-set?” Ten agreed.

“Those animal rockers are looking really tempting.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yea.”

Johnny got up from the slide and rushed off to the squirrel looking rocker, attempting to sit on the animals back, legs tucked up to his chest while he rocked back and forth, nailing himself in the chest with his knees each time he rocked forward. Eventually giving up and allowing himself to fall back dramatically into the pit of rocks, arms and legs flailing up in the air before going out straight, the animal rocker between his bent-up legs.

“They should make adult size parks,” Johnny whined, rolling over to look up at the cat, “Merry-go-round?”

Ten who was standing only a few feet away nodded slowly and walked towards the metal spinner that he had wanted to go on since the park came into view.

“Okay you sit there,” Johnny pointed at one of the triangle-shaped pieces, ” I’ll spin and jump on okay?”

“Okay.”

Ten climbed into the spot, one hand holding onto the metal pole that was connected to the large metal pole in the middle. Smiling while he watched Johnny pull back on the metal bars, grabbing each one that went by and pulling it back to create momentum. Ten grinning as he went around in a full circle, seeing Johnny for a second before going around for another round. After the third full circle, the merry-go-round shook as Johnny jumped on to one of the triangle spaces.

“This old thing spins real nice, they must do a lot of upkeep on it.”

Ten didn’t answer, his eyes focused on the blurring darkness that blended with the streetlights. So this was what kids did? It was fun.

“This is nice,” Johnny sighed, his back leaning up against the middle pole. “Do you want me to spin it faster?”

“No, I think I’d get nauseous,” Ten answered back, head flopping over to look over at the smirking wolf, his legs stretched out, shoes dangling over the spinning metal saucer.

Their eyes entangled in the dark, bright smiles, genuine laughter. The world spinning slowly behind him. Ten wasn’t even sure that Yangyang was going to believe him when he told him about his night. He wasn’t even sure it was really himself.

The saucer slowed, coming to an almost halt, but neither of them moved while they sat in a comfortable silence staring at each other in the dark.

“You know, you almost glow in the dark in that sweatshirt,” Johnny teased, reaching forward, his fingers tugging on the cotton material. “But I can’t stop thinking about how cute you look in my sweater. It definitely doesn’t look that good on me.”  
“I doubt it looks good,” Ten muttered, turning his face away.

“It looks like insanely good-”

Ten’s phone started to ring, an obnoxious default ringtone startling both of them in the darkness. He reached into his pants, maneuvering through the newly added layers of clothing, fishing out his phone from his pocket.

[ Incoming call… Lucas ]

He stared down at the caller I.D and an involuntary sigh escaped his lips, before he slid the decline tab over, 6 missed messages and 1 missed call flashing across the screen. Ten starred at the bright screen having an internal battle over reading the messages or pretending they didn’t exist for at least a few more hours. Johnny shuffled over the metal, sitting down on the edge of the merry-go-round, patiently waiting for Ten to be done on his phone.

“You look sad, are they worth it?” Johnny spoke softly, shoes scraping into the gravel.

“A man is like a novel: until the very last page, you don’t know how it will end. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be worth reading,” Ten quoted Yevgeny Zamyatin, a well-loved author who had filled a vast majority of Ten’s childhood, a collection of pieces among their library of books, many moments spent thinking about that single passage.

“If the novel doesn’t satisfy you, why waste your time finishing it? How would the ending possibly be any better than the rest of the book?”

“Mmm,” Ten answered, thumb sliding over the power button. The screen light disappearing and leaving them back in the lingering darkness. Silence falls between them, the cat crawling forward sitting on the end of the roundabout, sweatered hand wrapped around the pole to support himself. “You know, in all of my life it just felt normal to seek things out to the end hoping the result would change.”

“That’s just silly,” Johnny reached over, his hand resting on top of the cat’s sweatered head. “Life is better enjoying the things you waste your time on, we are the creators of our happiness man, and your face when your phone rang was not happiness.”

“And how would you know how I look when happy,” Ten grumbled, bottom lip pouting out.

“Dude, come on, you should have seen your face when you saw the park,” Johnny smiled, “It was fucking adorable.”

Ten didn’t respond, his feet hitting the ground with a loud crunch of gravel with each step, he hovered in front of Johnny, sweatered hand coming up to rest on the wolves shoulders as he leaned forward connecting their lips together. A sudden heat of the moment kiss that left them entangled on the merry-go-round. Johnny leaned back, body flattening into the cold metal. Ten following the movements without breaking the kiss, straddling the wolf's warm lap.

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Johnny hummed, fingers slipping under the layers of clothes, cold fingers chilling the cat’s warm stomach.

“Why does that sound so nice from you,” Ten breathed, heart-racing, “It should be weird, but it makes my face feel warm.”

“Come here.”

Johnny reconnected their lips, tongue flicking over the cat’s bottom lip. A mess of fabric clumped together on top of the merry-go-round, warm and content, kissing for long enough that Ten could identify the taste of Johnny’s peppermint chapstick and a lingering aftertaste of cinnamon gum  
.  
“Johnny,” Ten hummed, pulling away, eyes lingering over the soft eyes that stared back at him.

“Hmm."

“Are you gay?”

Johnny closed his eyes, chuckling softly, wiggling his hips around, “What would give you that impression?”

Ten flushed, feeling the now more obvious hard cock pressing into his ass, “Oh, I guess. Hey, Johnny?”

“Hmm?” Johnny opened his eyes, one of his hands reaching forward to gently caress the cat's face, thumb gliding over his cheek.

“Do you want to fuck me right now?”

“Mhm, like a lot.”

“Can we go back to your place?”

“Are you sure, Ten?”

“Yeah, I'm really sure.”

Ten blinked slowly as Johnny leaned forward placing another small-gentle kiss on his sealed lips before leaning forward pushing both of them back into a sitting position, they were ultimately squished together. Ten finally being able to look down at Johnny, he was so small in comparison to the gentle wolf. An arm wrapped around his waist and held him while the latter stood up, placing the cat back on his feet. A palm pressed flat to the top of his head.

“You’re like really sure? If anything makes you uncomfortable please stop me okay?”

Ten tilted his head up, soft eyes staring down at him, “I’m not fragile.”

“Mhm. Come on, my place isn’t far.”

Johnny stepped away, picking up his backpack off the frosted grass, slinging it over his shoulder before holding out his hand. Ten starred for a second before taking the hand that reached out to him. Fingers laced together while they walked to their destination. Johnny earned a few deserved playful shoulder slaps from his horribly cheesy jokes.

“It looks like no one is home,” Johnny pointed out the obvious while he flicked on the hallway light and led Ten up a pair of wood stairs. The walls covered in black sharpie, thousands of words and drawings filled the white walls that occupied the space between the countless doors. Chalkboards with names present on each door, two names are messily written on each board. Ten was genuinely surprised by the contrast of the frat house to the kind mannerism the wolf showed, truthfully he has been failing to doubt that Johnny was a frat boy.

Was this really okay for him to go through with this? Would it be sane to run away and call Lucas? Could he ever forget that he kissed the blond stranger and followed him home? This was okay, it had to be okay. Everyone did late-night hook-ups, it couldn’t possibly be any different for him to indulge just once.

“When we have parties everyone is allowed to draw on the walls as long as they use only black sharpie, it’s kind of like a game of eye spy but with drunk scribbles.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less from a frat-house,” Ten chuckled, stepping closer to the wall, reading a few of the sharpie notes.

_'Mark + Yuta = smol pp gang’  
‘Jaee-hyung is a cock master, hit em up for some killer mind-blowing head’  
‘Johnny monster cock’ _

“Monster cock, huh?” Ten teased, looking back at a wide-eyed Johnny.

“Okay, that’s enough, step away from the wall of lies,” Johnny whined, dragging Ten away and into the last bedroom on the left. Shutting the door and separating them from the spoiling walls. “That is far from true so don’t even get your hopes up.”

“Are you small Johnny?” Ten purred, swaying slightly in the wolf's arms while he looked around the dorm room.

It was simple and on the cleaner side, two beds shoved on either wall a classic half and half room scenario. One side of the room was covered in rock posters, records, and cheesy red solo cup string lights. The other side of the room was more barren, a corkboard above the cluttered night-stand filled with thousands of loose pages tacked with colourful pins. A messy bed of thick grey comforters and clothes tossed around in an organized mess.

“It really depends on who you’re asking,” Johnny muttered. “It’s average size, nothing too exciting but it gets the job done.”

“Between you and me,” Ten spun around, eyes staring up at the wolf, “Size doesn’t really matter that much, but I'd imagine that smaller would be a little more comfortable in many ways.”

Johnny pulled the hood from the cat’s head, dark ears twitching excitedly to be freed from the suffocating fabric. Ten had walked into that bar looking like some high-class model, expensive clothes and perfectly styled hair, but now he was a mess of static black hair and ruffled clothes under Johnny’s hoodie.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Johnny mused, leaning forward and connecting their lips.

Lips caught in another shared affair, entangled with clashing tongues scraping against each other, loud nasal breaths filling the void of the room. Bodies collapsing into one another as they shuffled-waddled to the bed. Hands grasping and tugging at the different fabrics, only separating their lips to remove articles of clothing that required more focus.

The annoying layers of clothes felt like they took an eternity to remove; until there was a messy pile of clothing on the wooden floor. Two warm naked bodies pressed together against the grey comforter, fingers combing over every inch of skin like it was a map waiting to be discovered under their fingertips. Johnny’s lips gravitating, pulling downwards, leaving a trail of invincible kisses. A crumb trail of sensations that Ten had never felt before, stomach twisting as he whimpered. The skin on skin, slow touching, lengthy kisses. Lucas hated all of these things, hated building up the moment, was a cum-and-go kind of person. Ten didn’t even know what he had been missing.  
Hands gripping into the blonde hair, head lifted slightly to watch Johnny slowly kissing down his abdomen. It was excruciating slow, body twitching in anticipation, cock swelling and begging to be touched.

“You’re so sensitive,” Johnny whined, bottom lip still dragging against the cat’s soft tummy. "How am I supposed to last when you sound like that?"

Ten whimpered lowly, pressing his head back into the bed, watching any further would be embarrassingly overwhelming.

“You don’t have to do all of that,” Ten whined, mentally pleading that he’d never stop, “You can just fuck me already.”

“That sounds like a horrible time,” Johnny chuckled, “I’m going savour you, and then fuck you. Like expensive chocolate that you let slowly melt on your tongue, who in their right mind would devour you without really tasting you.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely a romance novelist,” Ten teased, fingers brushing swiftly over the wolf's ears. A permanent smile glued to his intoxicated expression, eyes blinking slowly at the white roof while he fell lost in the swimming pool of pleasure. Waves of warm pressure brushing over him while he sank lower and lower into the dark, unforgiving void. A hand brushed over his cock, ripples wavering in the mind-numbing abyss of water, bringing Ten back from whatever hellish daydream he had fallen into.

Thumb running over the sensitive slit, abdomen flexing under the delicate-slow tongues. Wet warmth wrapping around the head. Ten was surely going to go insane, twitching inside of the wolf's mouth, his lips thinned around the girth. The cat was only able to hold his head up for a few seconds before he was staring back at the roof, moaning into himself. Blind hands tugging at the golden strands of hair while he arched his hips forward, selfishly indulging in every drop of warmth that resonated through the warm blow-job. Cold fingers slathering something shocking wet and cold around his hole, he knew that it was only lube. But the contrast between the warmth of his cock and the bitter-cold almost tipping him over the edge.

A gasp slipping past his parted lips, following a muffled low-pitched whimper, “I’m so close.”

“Hmm,” Johnny hummed, fingers slipping inside slowly, the vibrations and fingers creating the final striking wave that tipped the cat overboard, falling deeper into the ocean of pleasure. His cock twitched, spilling the pool of built-up pressure onto the wolf's tongue.

Johnny pulled away, licking the bottom of his lip slowly, fingers still bending and twisting in the lubed up hole.

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny whined, his bottom lip pouting out as he starred softly up at Ten.

"You just swallowed my cum dude."

“But your lips are so soft,” Johnny droned, “and you're just really fucking good at kissing."

"Fine," Ten caved, fighting the giggle that bubbled as Johnny scurried forward connecting their lips once again.

He had never kissed someone before, never like this. A small peck here and there for a greeting or goodbye, but Ten had never had the opportunity to just kiss somebody like this, so deep and messy. So lengthy to the point of barely being able to breathe between their noses. A kiss that Ten knew he would never forget.

"Please," Ten whimpered, nails digging into Johnny's back and sides. The fingers between his legs becoming too much to bear on their own, he just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me."

Two simple words that ignited the fire beneath them, the moment shared together in blissful moans and heavy thrusts. Ten kissing the wolf's neck, sucking and nipping on the previously bruised spot, a feeling of jealousy surging through him as the territorial cat marked his own place on the frat wolf. A love-bite that would remind Johnny of their time together.

Beads of sweat formed on Johnny's hairline, his blond hair finally freed from the elastic pony-tail. The hair hanging down in both of their faces smelt of strong coconut, it was a nice escape from the scent of perspiration and sex.

Sweaty, tacky bodies clinging together as they chased their highs. Lips hovering over eachother while they mewled and moaned in the final victorious strokes.

One last shared kiss, followed by two content-happy sighs.

Johnny rolled over removing the condom carefully and disposing of it in the waste bin beside the bed. But he didn’t stray far, rolling back over to drape his arm over the cat’s torso.

“You’re so cold,” Johnny pouted.

“You’re just hot.”

“Yeah, I know I am.”

Ten rolled his eyes but smiled anyway at the lame but well-executed joke. “You’re really terrible, you know that?”

“Terrible?” Johnny gasped, “You were just begging me to fuck you and now I’m terrible?”

“Mhm,” Ten giggled, closing his eyes as Johnny rolled over onto him more, anticipating that he was about to get a playful smackdown. But, Johnny leaned forward brushing back the tacky hair, and kissed the top of Ten’s forehead sweetly, fingers rubbing over the cat’s black ears softly. A silence falling over them as they laid staring at each other.

“You’re so cute,” Johnny smiled, placing a gentle kiss onto Ten’s lips before laying his head back down.

“Don’t get too comfortable, I have to get home before my roommate calls the cops.”

Johnny let out a loud groan, “You’re just going to leave me like this, you’re a wack dude.”

“Isn’t that how hook-ups work?”

Johnny lifted his head up, stared at the cat with a straight face, “Like a one night stand?”

“Mhm?”

“Oh.”

Johnny pulled away sitting up on the bed, ear dropped down, “Maybe you should go then.”

Ten felt his heart sink, why did that hurt so bad? Was that now how these things worked? Have sex and leave immediately. That was how it always worked with Lucas. Was the wolf upset with him now?

He climbed off the bed and began to put back on his clothing, placing the yellow sweat-shirt on the edge of the bed and turned to walk away. A hand grasping his wrist.

“I can call you a cab, or walk with you?”

“No,” Ten smiled, “I’m a big boy who can walk home alone, you should get some sleep okay?”

Johnny pouted hard, whining softly as he wrapped his arms around the cat’s waist, ”Does this mean I can’t see you again?”

“I don’t know,” Ten sighed, “Do you want that?

The embrace tightened around his waist, “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so,” Ten paused resting his hand over-top of Johnny’s, thumb sliding over the rough-dry skin slowly, “What if you give me your number? Will you release me then?”

Ten reached into his jean pocket and pulled up his contacts app, typing in the number that Johnny relayed to him. Calling the number to check if it worked, a phone ringing on the nightstand before he ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. The grip on his waist loosening.

“Wear this sweater home then, I don’t need my kitty getting frost-bitten ears.”

Johnny extended out the yellow sweater again, giving a small pat to the top of Ten’s dark-hair. Ear twitching happily as he took the yellow sweater, pulling it over his head. Johnny adjusted the hood to cover his ears, tucking the black strands of hair back inside carefully.

“You really have to go?” Johnny pouted, “I want more kisses.”

Ten’s eyes softened, hand reaching out to press against Johnny’s check, “How are you so cute?

“You’re right,” Johnny flushed, “It really does make you feel all warm being called cute.”

Ten chuckled, “Okay, but I seriously have to before my roommate actually reports me missing.”

Another small goodbye kiss and the cat was finally sneaking away from the wolf's bedroom, tip-toeing down the creaking stairs. The lights in the frat house were all on now, signalling that some of the fraternity brothers had returned home. Dishes clattering and hushed giggled coming from somewhere in the foreign home. Ten was about to leave when a small metallic glimmer caught his attention. Looking over to a medium-sized whiteboard that was propped up on the couch in what looked like the living room.

He couldn’t help but notice the names alone with golden stars all over the blank spaces besides. There were ten names on the board, Johnny amongst them. Ten counted seven stars in his space. Some had fewer than others but there were two that stood out. Jaehyun and Taeyong were even with thirteen stars.

“What’s this for,” Ten whispered, looking around the board. Turning it around to see a list of rules on the back. A chart of sorts that calculated the number of stars each victory was worth. Ten was disgusted realizing it was the way the frat kept track of their sexual conquests. A prize is mentioned but unlisted in the messy writing. He should have stopped reading, should have just gone home. But he carried on reading the last line.

_' Chittaphon aka Ten the untouchable = 10 golden stars ’_

He felt sick. Stomach twisting as he dropped the whiteboard down and left. Hands shaking as he turned the doorknob, walking out of the frat. Body colliding with another, Ten looked up with watery eyes. The dark-haired man blurred in and out in his vision. But he pushed past, stepping off the concrete step and beginning his journey home, putting as much space between him and that stupid fucking frat house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story so far ^-^
> 
> I promise that you will see a lot more johnten very soon!
> 
> [ come hang out on twt!](https://twitter.com/ByunBun__?s=09)


End file.
